User talk:Flitter2
Lordranged7 (talk) 07:40, November 6, 2015 (UTC) User page I have removed the template you were using on your user page. That is because it adds the categories that are meant for the articles and those categoroes should not be on your user page. Also, using templates that are meant for articles on user pages is not allowed.--Lordranged7 (talk) 05:45, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Thank you lordranged7. I was trying to make an info box for myself so people know more than what I have written in the default table. I can't fit anymore. --Flitter2 (talk) 05:53, February 21, 2016 (UTC) PS: How do you make that table and can you make it 4 by 4 as in 4 on the right and 4 on the left? Re:Image Because the quality of the image is really bad.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:51, March 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply I think temporary unconscious and that the other Pokémon shared the same fate.--Lordranged7 (talk) 04:05, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Adding the Water Gun picture can be done yeah. There is only absolutely no need to add EVERY image of Sun and Moon to its page, same for Rowlet, Litten and Popplio (of every scene they appear in).--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:50, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Category Mind to use template, rather than adding category. It simply points out better the page needs more attention than it would by a category. Energy ''X'' 21:23, May 12, 2016 (UTC) It's a nice background but in my opinion, it is too 'blank'.--Lordranged7 (talk) 10:34, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images I will add them in a little bit. Thank you for the suggestion! --Mario101luigi202peach404 13:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) They've been added. --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:46, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Image Concerns I forgot. Because borders are a concern for me. I just wanted to make sure this wiki meets its image quality standards. I sincerely apologize for this inconvenience. Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 03:04, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Re Re: Image Concerns You're welcome. Edits Why did you create Lillie (game) page, when there is Lillie page already? Being said, there is no (game) counterpart of the said character. Energy ''X'' 09:17, June 3, 2016 (UTC) :She has more of a probability to appear in the Adventures manga than anything else. Still, neither the new manga nor the next anime have been confirmed yet. Energy ''X'' 09:26, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ::Try to find something that's suitable for you, like writing walkthroughs of games, for example. That's a suggestion. Energy ''X'' 09:35, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Pics They're on here: http://serebii.net/index2.shtml. If you click on the pictures, they'll enlarge a bit. DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:49 June 11, 2016 (UTC) Re:Sawyer's Aegislash Yo, sure, I will add it after the episode has aired in which is shown to have evolved. Also, you're right, the move is King's Shield. But that has to be added as well after the episode aired in which it is used, to prevent speculation. Misch60 (talk) 09:52, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Edit That's awesome. Well, can you take pictures of items, Pokémon or features (like Gyms)? Energy ''X'' 09:29, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Thanks a lot for adding content for all the GO stuff, it's much appreciated. I didn't even realize we hadn't created a category for the game yet, haha. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:24, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Role play Make your entry here first to join in the role play. Energy ''X'' 21:51, July 21, 2016 (UTC)